In many applications that require a sound source, such as multimedia PC's, size and power consumption are critical. Size and power consumption are of even greater concern in portable, battery driven devices. Conventional loudspeakers, while able to reproduce sound well, require a large amount of space and are an inefficient way to convert electrical power into acoustical power. Space requirements are not easily reduced because of the need for a moving coil to drive the diaphragm. Piezoelectric loudspeakers have been proposed as a diaphragm as an alternative to moving coil loudspeakers. Such a device was described by Martin in U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,401 and later by Takaya in U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,640. Both inventions dealt with attaching a disc shaped piezo to a diaphragm. Martin's device used a thick glue layer (10 to 50% of the carrier plate thickness) between a carrier plate and the piezo ceramic. The adhesive layer served to attenuate resonance. Takaya accomplishes the same through use of a film with a smaller Q factor than the diaphragm. Both inventors specify disc shape diaphragms and piezoceramic plates. Kompanek in U.S. Pat. No. 3,423,543 uses a plurality of ceramic wafers made of piezoelectric materials such as lead zirconate-lead titanate mixtures of various shapes. Conductive layers are affixed to both sides of the wafer and then glued to a flat plate. Kompanek states that the plate is preferably made of a conductive metal such as steel but may be of plastic or paper with a conductive layer thereon forming the surface. Another such device in Kumada, U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,961 attempts to improve the frequency response further by using various shapes for the diaphragm, such as an ellipse. He also claims the ability to form the speaker from transparent piezoceramic materials such as lanthanum doped zirconium titanate (PZT) so that the speaker can be used in applications such as watch covers and radio dials. He also uses a bimorph to drive the diaphragm rather than a single layer of ceramic. All of the above methods use a flat panel driven by a piezo ceramic device and make no attempt to use a three dimensional structure to improve the sound quality. The diaphragm must be attached to some type of frame and clamped to the frame. Bage, Takaya and Dietzch in U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,246 all discuss methods of attaching the diaphragm to a support frame. Early efforts used piezo ceramics to drive conical shapes reminiscent of those found in loudspeakers. Such devices can be found in Kompanek in U.S. Pat. No. 3,423,543 and Schaffi, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,548,116 and 3,786,202. Schaffi discusses building a device suitable for use in loudspeakers. This device is of much greater complexity than flat panel speakers and is not suitable for applications where a low profile speaker is needed. In order to constrain the center of the diaphragm from moving, Bage in U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,213 uses an enclosure with a center post. He claims that this reduces the locus of nodal points to the location of the centerpost and therefore improves the frequency response of the device. The enclosure is used to support the centerpost and has openings to provide for pressure relief, and does not improve the acoustic performance. Thin speakers were discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,946 by Satoh et al, which included the use of voice coils.